Twenty Seven
by EmilyMichelle13
Summary: Harry commits suicide, Ginny cries, cuts, and chokes, and who is there to save the day?


Twenty Seven

This story is rated R for mild language, mild sexual parts (kissing), suicide, suicide attempts, self-destruction, and hatred. Please note this, and no flames.

Chapter 1: Crying Faces 

FLASHBACK:

The Day after Ginny Graduates from Hogwarts:

"Ginny, dear may I speak to you?"

A young man with bright green eyes took his girlfriend's hand and kissed it.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ginny replied, looking into the pool of green warmth.

"Willyoumarryme?" the man asked very quickly.

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, I will marry you Harry."

END OF FLASHBACK

Ron Weasley grinned as he walked into his classroom at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Okay class, today we will be working on a simple charm, and I am sure that you will master it soon enough. Today, we will learn how to levitate objects. Can anyone tell me the incantation for this certain charm, and what else is needed to perform it correctly?"

Ron looked around at his first year students, all of them looking blankly back at him.

"Okay, well-, Ron started, but a young boy raised his hand and began to speak.

Ron looked at his nephew, Andy, very stunned, as he began to explain the Wingardium Leviosa charm with detail.

When Andy finished he looked at Ron and said, "Hermione, Professor, Hermione."

Nobody else understood except for Ron's niece Jessica, who was sitting next to Andy with the same stunned look.

Ron nodded and smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Okay, class, partner up, and I want you to work on the incantation and wand movement."

Suddenly, the door opened and a flash of black robes swished in. "Ron! Ron"

Whispers suddenly filled the classroom. Nothing had changed since Harry's own years in the Charm's classroom. Whispers. Small squeaks. Secrets being passed.

"Um, Harry, I'll talk to you in the corridor. Class, continue working."

Ron followed Harry out to the hallway, where Harry took Ron's shoulders in his hands and said, in barely a whisper," Tell Ginny I love her, okay? She won't understand. Nobody will. I love you, Ron. You are a great friend."   
Ron looked at Harry weirdly, but before he could ask what Harry had meant, Harry ran to the corridor window and slipped through it. Ron screamed as he heard a small thud which indicated the Harry's body had hit the hard terrain below. Dead. Suicide. Ron ran to the open window and looked at the ground below, seven stories down. Harry's body lay facedown.

Ron felt a tear escape from his eye as he looked around, realizing there was nothing he could do. His best friend, and brother-in-law, had committed suicide.

Ron made his way back to the Charm's classroom, wiping his eyes. "Class dismissed." Andy and Jessica stayed behind to comfort Ron. They were told something they really hadn't wanted to hear.

After class, Andy and Jessica, who had done well with the Wingardium Leviosa charm, made their way down to Defense against the Dark Arts, on the fourth floor. They were learning simple spells in DADA, such as Lumos and Nox.

Draco Malfoy had seen what had happened. Harry Potter-suicide? Oh God, could this really be happening? Harry had been his enemy until 6th year, when they had started to talk after the death of Draco's father. He had cared for him, but the two had separated after graduation.

Draco sat at his desk, watching as Andy and Jessica walked into his classroom. Both looked shocked, and Draco understood why. He wouldn't exactly be please if his own uncle had committed suicide.

"Weasley! Both of you, up to my desk! NOW!" Draco called out to the Gryffindors and Slytherins already arrived.

Andy and Jessica stumbled up to their Professor's desk. They both began to sob silently.

"Professor, where is Uncle Harry? Where did he go?" Jessica asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Draco looked past the two crying children and saw the rest of the kids staring at the three of them. So Draco called out, "Open your books to page 67 and read chapter 5."

Draco took the Weasleys' hands and led them into the corridor.

"Children, I know you loved him but…"

"Naturally, the once person I really knew and loved-dead!" Andy said shrilly.

"I hate him! Why did he do that? My favorite uncle next to George, but that's different! Uncle Harry! The Dark Lord didn't defeat him, so he defeated himself! Is that what he was thinking? Is that why he did it? Jessica cried, tears now falling from both eyes painfully.

"Jessica, don't say that, please. I knew Harry Potter as well as anybody. We used to be enemies until my father was murdered. We talked and we became close. I loved him, too," Draco said sadly, getting onto his knees and hugging Jessica tenderly.

"It's okay Jessica, we'll be okay," Andy said, biting his nails, looking very stressed.


End file.
